


a journey of time [HIATUS]

by orphan_account



Series: hinata harem bc i’m trash [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Depression, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/F, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Inarizaki!Hinata, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Pining, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, just for a lil bit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is smiley, energetic, and always cheerful. His classmates know that—the entire school and town of Hyogo know that.Hinata Shouyou is a storm of rage, he’s brash, likes to break things, self-destructive, and is suffocating every time he breathes. His mom knows that, his therapist knows that, his friends know that.After Shouyou is determined ‘mentally unstable’, he is forced to leave Hyogo and everything he’s loved behind with it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: hinata harem bc i’m trash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750720
Comments: 46
Kudos: 355





	1. leaving home

**Author's Note:**

> hihi so i haven’t updates my other fic since i’ve been having writers block :((
> 
> i’ve decided to work on a new one that i think will be easier for me!! it was a bit hard for the other fic since i’m not used to writing ‘happy’ or cheerful characters,,
> 
> i self project a lot in my writing so i guess it’ll be easier to write Shouyou’s character and life if i just base a few things off my own :D
> 
> sorry if the format is wonky (?) i wrote this in my notes app at 1am and forgot the formats are different when i copied and pasted ;-;

Shouyou rested his chin in his palm, arm struggling to stay stable on the tiny armrest. Rain was pouring outside with little raindrops splattering on the window, Shouyou wanted nothing more than to break it open and just run.

But of course, the door was locked from the driver’s seat, and the window was extremely hard to break—especially for a first year high schooler.

Ayumu Murase’s song, “Grade Skipping” played on the radio. His mom turned the volume knob down a little, “Hey Shouyou, how’re you feeling?”

Although he was tired—his vocal chords had given up right after his screaming-arguing with his mom—and feeling really petty, Shouyou answered anyways, “M’fine.”

Staring out the window at the rapidly changing scenery, Shouyou couldn’t see his moms expression but knew it wasn’t one of relief. “Look,”

Shouyou sighed as quietly as he could—if his mom heard, he knew she’d blow a fuse. Natsu was sleeping, she was tired from crying earlier, too. He didn’t want to disturb his little sister so he tried his best to be as calm as possible.

“I know this isn’t ideal,”

_ Now you notice? _

“but we’ll get through it, alright? I’m not doing this to punish you or anything, but you need a new environment. The one back in Inarizaki wasn’t very healthy for you.”

_ Nothing’s healthy for me these days. _

“You’re therapist said this would be the best route. Natsu and I will miss you, but until you get better, we’lljust have to deal with it. I’ll always be a call away, okay Shouyou? I’m here for you.”

His mom’s gentle voice had almost distracted him from her abrasiveness. Her words were almost comforting—if he didn’t know better, Shouyou might have believed her.

“I know, mom. I’ll miss you and Natsu.” Thinking back, he knows she won’t be awake by the time they arrive, so n he added, “Can you tell Natsu that I said goodbye and I love her?”

He turned to his mom. She nodded, the car finally entering the road and exiting the highway. “Of course. But remember, that’s the only thing, okay? After that, no more.”

“I know.”

Shouyou was gonna miss his sister, but he knew the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could go back to living his normal life.

It had only been a few hours but he already misses Hyogo: the neighborhood, the school (eh kinda, it was really only the volleyball club that he treasured), his house, and his friends.

After a moment of silence, his mom broke it once again. They were entering the prefecture, their destination was close and Shouyou was getting weary by the second, “You’ll be staying with Ukai Keishin. He works in the fields so you won’t see him until 7:00 AM. You’ll both get ready for school, he’s the coach of the volleyball team—maybe you can join them—“

_ No. No, I can’t mom. _

“—and who knows? Maybe you’ll fit in, you can’t always have Atsumu-kun as your setter, Shouyou.”

_ Fuck this. No one can replace him. _

Shouyou wants to cry—scream and scratch at his skin until it tears. But he can’t, his progress will only be hindered and he’ll never go home.

“Ukai-san will drive you to school, if you’d like. I know you prefer walking or biking. He’ll explain the instructions when you get there so don’t worry about that yet. We’ve also talked to your teachers, you’ll be exempted from major tests and assignments as your therapist noted. But, you still need to keep your grades up. And one last thing—don’t do anything stupid, Shouyou. I know you’ve learned from last time, right?”

He bit his tongue, tears threatening to pour as his heart started beating erratically. Couldn’t she see she was going too fast? Everything was overwhelming him, he tried to keep it under wraps.

“Y-yeah.”

Shouyou wiggled his toes in his foot and hit his hand in his sleeves, forcefully pressing his nails into his palm just enough for it to hurt, but nowhere near the point of breaking skin.

“Okay Shouyou. I love you.”

“I know.”

_ I’m so sorry. Fuck—I’m so so fucking sorry. _

———

The car stopped, Shouyou’s mother parking the car in front of a tiny store. Shouyou could see from the side that although the front was tiny, it stretched in the back a bit.

He grabbed his belongings and with one apologetic look at Natsu, he opened the door and exited the car.

Miyagi from different from Hyogo. In Miyagi, they had more open space between walkways. Where he lived in Hyogo, it was more closed off, the structure was a more modern Japanese type while Miyagi’s structures look more fitted for a ‘country’ style.

He took in a breath of air—he wasn’t going to lie, the sunset there was beautiful. With light radiating into the open rice fields, it actually seemed a bit peaceful. Shouyou would’ve been elated to spend some time here, if not for the reason why he was here. 

“Ukai-san!” His mom waved at someone exiting the building. Now that they were closer, he could see it was a convenience store.  I wonder if they have meat buns,  he thinks.

“Hinata-san!” The person he presumed was Ukai walked over. The adults exchanged greetings casually as if they were good friends. Now that he was thinking about it, his mom mentioned Ukai offered his place, they had to have a close bond. “How are you doing? It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you!”

“Oh, I’m fine. What about you, you finally grew out your hair and I’ve only recently heard about your coaching job! What happened to ‘we’ll keep in contact’, huh?” They joked playfully. Shouyou was looking back in forth, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag. His backpack was barely hanging on his left shoulder, it didn’t have anything that important so it would be fine.

Ukai Keishin at first glance seemed frightening. But as he saw his interaction with his mom, Shouyou immediately changed his mind. Ukai turned to Shouyou who tensed his shoulders, “Ah, You’re Shouyou, right?”

He nodded.

“You’ll be staying with me temporarily. Make yourself at home, kid.” Shouyou felt a bit more relaxed after realizing Ukai wasn’t as threatening as he thought.

“Go inside, Shouyou. Ukai-san will be there soon, we just need to go over some things.” Ukai nodded in agreement and Shouyou was sent inside the tiny convenience store.

Unfortunately, his mom was smarter than to start talking the moment he walked away so he was left in the dark about their conversation.

When he got inside, he flinched as the bell rang, surprising him. Shouyou took a few steps and immediately took notice of the meat buns display. They had different types of meat—pork, chicken, and other combinations of sauces. He thought for a moment, his mom did say he’d be getting an allowance every month. She never said what to spend it on—food seems like a reasonable item.

There were other things in the store but Hinata didn’t care for them. He walked a bit further and noticed that behind the counter was a door.

Ah. That’s probably where I’m staying.

Before he could get nosy and potentially risk a muscular tall man (that’s also a coach, mind you) getting mad at him, the bell rang, and he turned to see Ukai entering.

In the glass, he could see his mom driving off. Shouyou somehow feels disappointed.

“Hey there.” He turned his attention to Ukai, finally fixing his backpack that was being supported by both shoulders now.

“Hello.” What was he supposed to say?

“Let’s cut to the point.” Shouyou gulped and took a deep breath, “There’s no need to be anxious or anything. I’m not going to hurt you and no one else will.”

It seemed a bit far fetched: to be somewhere with no hurt. But Shouyou wanted to make a good impression so he nodded.

“Seriously. I can see how tense you are.” When Shouyou didn’t change his state, Ukai softened his voice, “I know about what happened, and although I might not understand how you feel, I do know that this is difficult for you.”

Seeing how understanding his tone was, Shouyou dropped his shoulders a bit. His heart rate was still fast but the beat wasn’t overwhelming anymore.

“Take as much time as you need.” Ukai sighed, “I don’t agree with how they’re going about this—keeping you from seeing your family and making you leave your home. That’s just cruel. But I can’t change that. What I can change is how you so spend your time away from home. Ya need some fresh air, kid. Staying in one place that reminds you of misery will only cause you more misery. At least, until one day it doesn’t.”

Shouyou finally relaxed and exhaled, knowing he can trust his host. “I miss Hyogo.”

Ukai nodded, “I’m sure you do. Suddenly being taken away from your home isn’t something you get used to right away. But just remember—this isn’t forever.”

“Thank you, Ukai-san.”

“No need.” He walked towards the back door and opened it, “C’mon, lemme show you your room.”

———

His room wasn’t bad. It wasn’t big and it wasn’t small, just perfect. The room kind of resembled the one back in Hyogo, which had two windows. This one had one with no curtains and couldn’t be opened, something about replacement being too expensive. Shouyou giggles at Ukai’s cheapness as the man ruffled his hair fondly.

It was weird how they’d only met a few minutes ago, yet Shouyou felt so comfortable being around him. He feels like he could trust Ukai, even if it’s just a little.

“Call for me if you need anything!”

“Thank you!”

Now back to the room.

His bag had consisted of some posters from his walls. They were the new releases of Attack on Titan, My Hero Academia, and some hand drawn Toilet-bound Hanako-kun posters (he had already spent most of his money on new knee pads).

There were a few clothes, some blank notebooks, filled notebooks, and other essentials. 

The first thing Shouyou pulled out was his charger. He plugged it into the wall socket and into his phone, it had died halfway on the drive due to him playing games on it for the first three hours.

His room already had a bed and a small sliding door for the closet—there wasn’t really anything to do except for put his posters up. It would probably only be for a few months (at least, that’s what they told him) so he doesn’t have to do anything major yet.

Shouyou took off his jacket and socks. After a long day of traveling, he was practically spent. Especially after arguing with his mom right before they left. 

He wanted to feel bad, but he just couldn’t. What kind of mother forbids their son from seeing their family to stop his ‘sickness’ from spreading?

_ “I don’t want you around Natsu during this.” _

_ “What? Why?” _

_ “You’ve been hanging around that little group of friends at school and all of a sudden you’ve changed! I don’t want that spreading to Natsu either. You understand, right?” _

Shouyou flopped on his bed and groaned, tired both mentally and physically. What his mom said 50% of the time doesn’t make sense—he’s been dealing with this for fifteen years, he can endure just a few more.

Once his phone had turned on, Shouyou reached over and unlocked it, seeing the wallpaper. His gaze lingered and he smiled. It’s been so long since he’d smiled without a heaviness dragging down on it. It seemed, every time he talked these days, it would take most of his energy.

Although he feels no remorse for his mom, he does for Natsu. Every time they talk, she immediately knows somethings wrong. He doesn’t want her to worry—but she can probably see the tiredness in his smile as much as he can feel it.

A bunch of notifications had flooded in a few seconds after his phone was unlocked. Most were text messages and others from apps he barely uses anymore.

Clicking on the messages, Shouyou decides to respond.

tsumoogi: hiya shouyou kun

tsumoogi: we miss you :D

tsumoogi: osamu misses you too,,

tsumoogi: he just won’t say it

osafuckyou: shit up ^^

sunarin: shit up

tsumoogi: shit up

breakurshins: shit up

osafuckyou: read my user all of you

sunarin: ok seriously tho

sunarin: it’s been hours since shou has left

tsumoogi: shouuuyouuuuuu kuuuuunnn

hinabi: hihi hello!!

osafuckyou: hi shouyou

tsumoogi: i miss you

tsumoogi: please com back

tsumoogi: i can’t live like this anymore

sunarin: jfc atsumu

sunsrin: what a drama queen

breakyourshins: how was your trip?

breakyourshins: did you get to Miyagi safely?

breakyourshins: you should be resting right now, you’ve have a long trip

hinabi: don’t worry kita-san!!

hinabi: i am: fine :D

hinabi: ^^ i miss you too tsumu

hinabi: but i can’t come back yet :(

sunarin: not to be rude or anything

sunarin: i’ll just say what everyone’s thinking

sunarin: your mom’s kinda a bitch :/

breakyourshins: suna

hinabi: no no it’s fine

hinabi: the way she treated you guys that day was really rude

hinabi: i’m sorry :(

osafuckyou: we don’t care how she treats us lol

osafuckyou: it’s how she treats you

tsumoogi: yeah,,

tsumoogi: she’s practically kicking you out for something that wasn’t even your fault

sunarin: i wouldn’t hurt my elders

sunarin: but maybe just this once

hinabi: guys (c"  ತ ,_ ತ )

breakyourshins: we’re here for you shouyou

breakyourshins: no matter where you are, hyogo will always be your home

breakyourshins: and we’ll be there to welcome you back

hinabi: whoa,, my eyes are sweating,,

sunarin: look what you’ve done

sunarin: you’ve made shouyou cry

breakyourshins: go to sleep now shou

breakyourshins: it’s been a long ride

hinabi: thank you!!

hinabi: tell the team i miss them too!!

hinabi: love you guys <3 gn!

tsumoogi: love ya too shou kun

osafuckyou: i love you more than tsumu

tsumoogi: honestly fuck you

sunarin: we love you too shou

sunarin: be careful there

breakyourshins: we’ll be waiting for you <3

Shouyou grinned at his phone like a middle schooler texting their crush. Even miles away, his little group of friends managed to make him feel like he’s still in Hyogo, just joking around.

But reality was—he’s not in Hyogo. He’s back in Miyagi, not with his friends, and definitely not at home.

It was going to be a long journey until he gets home, but until then, he has his friends to support him on the way.


	2. adults: are nice? 50% of the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou doesn't want to mess up, he tries to keep himself in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo its the second chapter :D  
> also,, shouyou's issues arent really the highlight of this fic, it's an underlying issue that will affect some of his actions tho  
> i made this chapter right after the first one,,
> 
> update: i’ve cleared up the timeline a bit, this takes place in july, the week before tokyo training camp. hope that clears some thing up :D
> 
> also, the timeline will also diverge meaning they won’t have the same practices or stuff happening to them here ;w; sorry i’m just really bad at timelines,,
> 
> hope this clears a few things up!!

Shouyou feels guilty.

It was one of those days again - when he doesn't know how he feels. Doesn't know why he's feeling this way; what even is _this way?_

He wants it to go away, wants to wake up one morning without feeling like punching himself again.

Then he thought back to his mom's last goodbye. Her "I love you" rang in his head, taking over his train of thoughts. Maybe he should've said it back- maybe that's why she hates him so much- because he's so ungrateful-

"Shouyou! Are you ready?" Ukai's voice rang throughout the little store. Shouyou had just finished drying his hair and dropped the towel onto the bed.

Ukai had offered to show him around the little town - and for a little tour around the school - after he was done in the fields. Shouyou offered his help, it wasn't like he had anything important to do either way, but he had declined saying Shouyou was probably tired from the long drive.

Shouyou grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. He had thrown on blue sweatpants and a plain white shirt, there wasn't anything special in his closet anyways. He took one more look in the mirror and fixed his wild hair. Shouyou grabbed a peach jacket last minute and proceeded to put it on (with a bit of difficulty) while walking over.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

Meeting Ukai by the door, Shouyou successfully put on his jacket. "Uhm, Ukai-san?"

The taller man turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Did my mom say anything . . bad?"

Ukai looked deep in thought for a second then shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Red. She didn't say anything too bad."

Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows, " _Too bad?_ What does that-"

Ukai ruffled his hair, effectively cutting him off, "She just said something about grades and other stuff. See? Nothing to worry about."

A bit skeptical, Shouyou nodded, "Suuree, Ukai-san."

"Now c'mon. Someone's waiting for us." Ukai walked over to the car, Shouyou following with a curious expression.

"Someone's waiting for us? Why?" He questioned.

They got to the car, the lock clicking as Ukai opened the door to the drivers seat, Shouyou doing the same with the passenger.

"I have to visit my grandpa today, so I asked one of the staff on the volleyball team to show you around."

"Ohhh, okay!" Shouyou nodded and put his seat belt on, "Were they okay with it? It's the weekend after all . ."

"They have practice today so it wont be a problem." Shouyou shifted a little, sitting on his hands as he anxiously waited for their arrival. He was going to have to get used to a whole new school, it was pretty nerve wracking; he still hasn't gotten over the bitter memory of walking to school with his friends. 

"Ah, I wouldn't want to interrupt-" Ukai cut him off.

"Don't think about it too much. We have managers there to keep the boys in check. Takeda-san volunteered anyways." _Who?_

"I'll make sure to to thank him, then!" The car took a slow turn and parked in front of a gate. Shouyou looked outside the window to see a big building inside, a few trees in the front and some staff walking around.

"Well, this is it." The two got out of the gate as Ukai locked the doors. He turned to Shouyou, "Let's go, I want to introduce you to the vice-principal before I leave."

Shouyou hummed, "Kay."

Walking throughout the school, Shouyou noticed the many, _many_ pack of crows around. It was a bit of a mystery, how so many crows could be at a place where so many people roamed the halls. There wasn't any food there either, the grounds were clean, the only thing covering the ground being leaves.

"Ukai-san?" He turned to look at the ginger, "Where did all of these crows come from?"

Ukai glanced around, "I never really thought about it. But's it's a nice coincidence, since our school does stand for crows. Not sure why they stay, there's usually a bunch of students running around during break- the crows rarely seem to get scared."

They turned a corner of the hallway and finally reached the faculty room. _Ah. Takeda-san is probably a teacher here._ Ukai walked over with Shouyou in the back and opened the door, revealing a few teachers at the desk. Some had turned to glance briefly and went back to their work.

"Ah, there you are!" A meek looking adult stood up from his desk, grabbing papers and straightening them by slamming the bottom on the surface, papers coming into place.

"Hey," Ukai waved over to Shouyou, "This is the kid I was talking about."

Shouyou flushed. Not wanting to make a bad impression, he quickly introduced himself, "Hello! I'm Hinata Shouyou, please take care of me!"

He bowed, gaining a tiny laugh Takeda in return. He let out a breath of relief - the laugh wasn't demeaning but rather shy, he seemed a bit taken aback. Shouyou straightened up once again to face the man; he noticed he was actually around his own height, making him look a bit younger than Shouyou guesses he probably is.

"I'm Ittetsu Takeda! Nice to meet you, Hinata-kun. I'm the faculty advisor for the volleyball club and a teacher here at Karasuno! I hope you enjoy your stay here," Takeda gave him a genuine smile. 

Ukai put his hand on Shouyou's shoulder, startling the boy a bit, "Let's go see the vice-principal now, I want to get Shouyou settled in so he can start on Monday without any delays."

The other two nodded, all of them starting to head towards the office with Ukai's phone rings. He sighs, Shouyou thinks he looks as if the world was crashing on his shoulders, he answers his phone begrudgingly.

". . Yes?"

There was a bit of yelling from the phone, Ukai sweat dropped and stared into the distance. Takeda looked a bit confused as Shouyou worried for his new host.

"I know, I know." pause, "But I have to-" another pause, "Seriously can't this wait?" and once again, a pause. Ukai groaned, "Okay, okay! Fine."

He hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. Ukai looked at Takeda and Shouyou with an apologetic expression, "Sorry. I gotta cut this short- my grandpa wants me to come there right now. _He's a bit scary._ "

"Eh, it's alright Ukai-san. I'll be happy to take care of Shouyou." Ukai smiled at Takeda and for a moment Shouyou somehow felt like a third wheel.

The moment didn't last long as Ukai broke away, calling out a thanks and a promise to make it up to him. Shouyou waved out a bye, Ukai's figure slowly disappearing as he rounded a corner.

"So, Hinata," he turned to Takeda, "Shall we go?"

"Mhm!" Shouyou hummed, smiling at the teacher. The two started walking a bit, before Shouyou once again became aware of the person next to him.

Meeting Ukai was fine- he had some kind of connection to his mom so he felt a bit more at ease. This was a whole new person he'd never met or heard of before, not to mention, part of the volleyball club. Yeah, Ukai was the coach, but he was going to be living with him, might as well be more comfortable.

Shouyou felt a bit out of place, knowing his eye bags were obvious. He hadn't been sleeping very well the past few days, making his dark eye bags even more prominent than before. He knows he looks a bit wild- he didn't bother to take care of his appearance lately, mixed in with his lack of sleep made him look like a hobo.

"To be honest, I was a bit surprised back there," Takeda spoke up a few minutes into the silence. Shouyou turned his head to him a bit, but still keeping his focus on the walkway in front of him. He decided to be quiet and let the teacher continue his thought, "The things I was told about you made ma bit weary at first."

"Oh." _Of course they told him, it seems everyone knows these days._

"I mean- don't worry! I don't think any less of you, I was just taken aback a bit. You're completely different than what I expected." Shouyou was a bit curious as to what people had thought he was. He knows most of his information had been told to the faculty, he didn't mind it, just wished they wouldn't judge him too much. But Takeda seemed really kind and open-minded, so Shouyou was a bit more at ease with him.

"If you don't mind me asking, Takeda-sensei, what _did_ you expect?" Shouyou asked with genuine curiosity. He was a bit self-conscious when saying it- if he accidentally said it in a wrong tone, it would've seemed like he was being defensive or skeptical of Takeda.

"Hm, to was kind of expecting a delinquent." He looked a bit sheepish.

"Really?" It wasn't the first time. Some others who've talked to him about his situation had assumed the same thing- it either ended in awkward laughter or good-natured jokes.

"Yeah . . you're the exact opposite, though! I had thought another rude kid with no manners was going to walk through that door. But when you introduced yourself and bowed- wow, I rarely ever been bowed to since I've been at this school- I thought, _he has some good manners, is this the same kid I'm supposed to be showing around?_ "Ah, sorry that I misjudged you!"

Shouyou giggled, "It's no problem, Takeda-sensei. It's not the first time someone had thought of me like that. Plus, I would've thought the same way."

Takeda looked relieved, "Oh thank goodness. I didn't want to make a bad impression."

"No need- I was uhm, kind of worried about that too," he scratched his nape. He remembered the feeling of itchiness and quickly retracted his hand. "But don't worry, I'm going to be the best student you've ever had!"

The two shared grins. Shouyou felt a bit better but wary at the same time. He's gained a tiny bond with two people- but how is he sure it'll really last?

"Hinata Shouyou . . hmmm, found it!" The vice principal took out a manila folder with Shouyou's name on the top. He quickly searched for the page with his important information: bell schedule, teacher notes, etc. “It seems you’re already fully enrolled, so there’s nothing to fill out.”

Shouyou’s smile strained once he saw one of the paper’s that contained his private information. It had listed most of his self-destructive behaviors over the years and some signs to look for when something bad might happen.

“Here’s your bell schedule,” he handed Shouyou the paper. Then he turned to Takeda and gave him the paper with Shouyou’s personal information. Takeda faltered a bit when reading.

“Thank you, vice-principal! I’ll be sure to treasure my time here!” Shouyou and Takeda left, giving their thanks to the vice-principal who thanked them in return.

After closing the door, the tension in the atmosphere was evident. Takeda was a bit apprehensive, not exactly sure how to proceed with the new information he was just given. He’d only known Shouyou for a few minutes - but he already wanted to take him under his wing and protect Shouyou forever.

Maybe it was just his charm, but whatever happened to him was something Takeda swears he’ll make sure never happens ever again.

Knowing Shouyou would be uncomfortable with talking about it, Takeda spoke up.

“So, where do you want to visit first?”

“What’s there to see?”

He went through all the important locations in Karasuno, saving the rest for later times. “Um, there’s your bell schedule- we can go over it to make sure you know where you’re going, then there’s the major and quiet lunch spots, club locations - or just places to visit for other things, and um, lemme think. .”

Shouyou saw Takeda was trying to make him feel more comfortable so he decided to end his nervous reign.

“How about the bell schedule?” He offered, “I should probably start getting used to the classrooms and hallways here since I’m starting soon.”

“Right! Uh,” Takeda glanced at the schedule, “That class is this way, and after that is . . oh! That’s my class, right, let’s go this way!”

He led the way, Shouyou smiling at the teacher’s effort to assist him, “Hey, sensei?”

Takeda jolted, his focus on finding the classroom interrupted (even though it was only a few classes away from his own). “Yes, Hinata?” He adjusted his glasses, turning his body towards Shouyou with his normal innocent look.

“Thank you!” He bowed once again. Takeda took that moment of surprise to gasp, waving his hands in an ‘x’ motion.

“A-Ah! It’s nothing to be thankful about- I’m going to be your teacher and should be helping you right now-”

Shouyou looked back up, his index fingers pointing at each other in a shy notion. He turned his gaze to the floor, “Well, most adults would ask me about right away. I was a bit scared that you’d do the same- since I get overwhelmed really easily. But you didn’t, and I’m grateful.”

“Oh Hinata,” Before he knew it, Takeda had wrapped his arms around Shouyou, giving him a comforting hug before pulling away, “As your new sensei, I will do anything to protect you; I promise!”

Shouyou grinned at him, “I don’t doubt that.”

Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey.”

“Hm?”

Daichi picked up the last volleyball and tossed it into the cart with all the other volleyballs. He turned to look at Sugawara who was holding yet another volleyball. Daichi groaned and added it to the neverending stack of balls.

Sugawara laughed, patting Daichi on the back, making his face collide with the volleyballs in the cart.

“So, did you hear about the new student?”

Daichi raised his eyebrow, “A new student? Coming to Karasuno? It’s already four months into the school year, isn’t that kind of late?”

“That’s what I was wondering- I’m pretty sure I heard coach and Takeda-sensei talk about it earlier. Apparently he’s supposed to tour the new student today, maybe that’s where he went.”

They hadn’t really talked about it, but Takeda had appeared at school today, usually he wouldn’t come to practice on weekends unless it was before an important match. If he did some to school, he’d usually be in the faculty room for a few minutes then leave but he had stopped by today and talked to the managers.

“Whatcha talking about?!” Nishinoya ran towards them from the side. He miscalculated in his jump and tripped, sliding over the floor and stopped with a groan. “Ugh. .”

Sugawara flinched, Daichi jogging over to where Nishinoya is with Tanaka yelling out, “Yuu!”

When they got to him, Nishinoya was lying on his back holding his thumbs up, “I’m fine!” His voice cracked. Daichi grabbed his wrist and helped him to his feet.

“Nishinoya! Are you okay?” Sugawara asked his friend. The boy grinned.

“Yep! Anyways, what were you talking about so secretively?” He leaned in with an eager expression. Sugawara leaned back, Tanaka looking back and forth.

Daichi sighed, “Just the new kid.”

Tanaka gasped, his expression darkening into the usual intimidating one he used against Yamamoto before matches, “A new kid, he better learn his place or else-”

“Calm down, Tanaka.” The third year setter tried to stop his teammate from forming a grudge on the new kid; who, mind you, hasn’t even met them yet. But it was easier said than done- Tanaka had a habit of forming fights with others at first glance.

“We’re not even sure it’s exactly true. Suga-san just overheard it from Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai were talking.”

“Ah, you were eavesdropping, Suga-san?”

Tsukishima appeared out of nowhere, Yamaguchi right next to him and Kageyama coming up from behind. Yachi and Kiyoko were also approaching after setting up the net, curious as to what everyone was talking about.

“I- It’s not eavesdropping! I accidentally overheard them outside the gym yesterday.” Sugawara made a ‘hmph’ sound and stepped away from Tsukishima. The rest of the team sweatdropped as he made the usual setter pout.

“We’re going to get a new student?” All eyes turned to Yachi. Months ago, she would’ve started stuttering or just not have spoken at all. But being comfortable enough within the group, she voiced out her thoughts with little hesitation, “I thought it would’ve been too late to enroll, the semesters already ending this month.”

The other members hummed in agreement.

“Maybe they moved here recently?” Yamaguchi offered.

“Probably.” Daichi agreed, then he clapped his hands, “We’ll worry about this another time! Right now we have to start the practice matches.”

Everyone spread out, and got into two groups. Yachi sat on the sidelines and had a conversation with Kiyoko. (Sometimes she stares too deeply and goes on a rampage about how gorgeous Kiyoko is, until the third year asks her what’s wrong and she just replies with a smile.)

“Do you really think we’re going to have another student?”

Kiyoko nods at her, “My teacher had me organize a few documents. He mentioned a new student coming here on Monday.”

Yachi perked up at that, “Oh! Did you find out anything else?”

“It’s a first year student- he’s a boy transferring from Inarizaki. Other than that, I’m not really sure what else.”

“Kiyookooo!” Tanaka called out, catching the attention of others, “You knew about the new kid and you didn’t tell us?!”

He started running towards the girl with open arms, tears falling down his face animatedly. Kiyoko quickly stepped out of the way, putting her hands on Yachi’s shoulders and taking her with her.

Tanaka fell face first against the wall, “Ah, to be rejected by Kiyoko. . such sweet sorrow . .”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Tanaka- either get back to your side of the court in four seconds or do fifty diving drills!”

At that, Tanaka sped back to his spot, still sulking. 

They started off with Kageyama’s serve to which they responded with, “Kageyama, nice serve!”

Daichi on the other side had received it, Sugawara going to set it. After the ball hit his hands, Asahi jumped with all his force and spiked the ball, Ennoshita rushing to receive it.

Well that was until a pair of voices came from the entrance to the gym. Everyone turned towards the noise until new noises joined it: the thump of a ball and a cry that sounded all too familiar.

Takeda, finally realizing what just happened, abandons the confused ginger by the door to tend to Ennoshita who got hit in the face with a ball. There wasn’t any blood- but he should make sure he doesn’t have a concussion. “Are you okay? How do you feel? How many fingers am I holding?”

Ennoshita shook his head, “I’m okay, my head hurts just a bit- the outside though, and three.”

Takeda sighed in relief, putting his fingers down and shoulders sagging a little. It had been such a long day and he was so stressed - especially after a bunch of teachers had tried to get to Shouyou to talk to him. He knows they meant well, but Shouyou doesn’t need that right now.

Oh right. _Shouyou_!

He turned to the boy, everyone else looking to where he directed his attention, only to find a small boy sporting a worried face. “Uhm, is he okay? That was a really hard spike. .”

There was a bit of silence before someone gasped, “The new kid!”


	3. foxes and crows; a story of guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno members meet Shouyou who somehow feels at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi hello! originally i was going to write the next chapter before i posted this (and i did,, but im not very happy with it so im going to change some things) but im going to post this now because uh, the next one wont come for a long time ;w; ill explain more in a note but enjoy!!

It was a strange day for Shouyou.

He first woke up at morning feeling like the world was going to crash down on him for no reason, met an adult he actually feels comfortable with, and now he is currently being stared down by a couple of Karasuno students. It didn’t feel good - Shouyou thinks he should’ve stayed home today.

“Um,” He muttered, wondering how the news got out.

The last time he remembered, he was enrolled last minute with the first Miyagi schooling option being Aoba Johsai. Unfortunately, Shouyou’s grades were absolute shit and could never get into that school. So they had chosen Karasuno.

But no one should’ve known until Monday, he knows as the teachers had only been informed of his arrival Thursday afternoon. At least, that’s what the vice principal had said.

Shouyou hid his hands in his sweater and began picking at his palms.  _ When was the last time I cut my nails- _

“Ah, sorry Hinata. Can you wait here for a second?” Takeda spoke up, still concerned over Ennoshita who was a bit wobbly, “I have to say Ennoshita to the nurse’s office to make sure he’s alright.”

“Yeah, erm, that’s fine.” A couple other students had helped lift Ennoshita up as Takeda was having a bit of difficulty. Shouyou stepped out of the way as Takeda and another student - he had silver hair, was that a choice or was he just born with it? - made their way out of the door. 

Now that they were gone, Shouyou finally took in the actual gym. It was standard sized, nothing special. Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot a storage room with a cart full of volleyballs right outside the door. Moving away from the background, Shouyou turns his attention to the group of people right in front of him.

Awkwardly, he raised his hand and waved, “Um, hi?” It was more of a question than a greeting at this point. If it were up to him, he would’ve stayed silent. But knowing how awkward the silence would drag on, Shouyou decided to just get it over with.

“Uwaaa! A new student!” Came a voice from the right. When Shouyou turned, he saw a small boy- wait was he shorter than Shouyou?- run at him full speed. Right as the boy was about to reach him, Shouyou reflexively moved back, shifting the weight of his body onto his heel in order to get out of the way.

It might have been a good idea at first, until his back collided with someone’s chest and they both toppled over. “Agh-!”

There were two groans, one from Shouyou and another from a blonde haired boy. Shouyou gasped once he saw the person he bumped into: it was a blonde giant, with glasses (that were currently on the floor), and an intimidating stare, that wasn’t as intimidating when he was squinting his eyes.

Shouyou’s brain finally caught up with what just happened and stumbled over to where the other was. He bowed, “I am so, so sorry! I didn’t see you there- and I was just trying to get out of the way- ah! Not that it’s your fault or anything-”

He stuttered, his brain practically overloading. He had just gotten to that school and already fucked up. Shouyou internally sighed, so much for good first impressions.

Before he could start scratching at his skin, someone raised his shoulders. He turned to look at yet another tall person (everyone else was taller than him, why does he even try at this point) but this time, he wasn’t so intimidating.

Instead, he just smiled sheepishly at him. Shouyou’s body tensed up, a bit scared for what he would say.

“Eh?”

He took his hands off Shouyou’s shoulders, “Sorry about that. Nishinoya gets way too hyper sometimes. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

At that, Shouyou’s shoulders dropped. “Ah. Still, sorry for uhm, knocking over your teammate.” He said, his fingers nervously pulling at each other. 

“It’s fine! Right, Tsukishima?” He turned to where Shouyou had knocked over the other guy. ‘Tsukishima’ had gotten up and was cleaning his glasses from when they fell onto the floor. He turned to glare but as he met the other’s deadly gaze, Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. .”

“See? No worries.”

Lots of worries.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi. You can just call me Daichi though.” He introduced himself. Shouyou was still cautious around him just in case- but overall, Daichi seemed friendly enough.

_ That’s how they all start out. _

“Oh, right! I’m Hinata Shouyou.” He bowed once again in respect. “I’m transferring to Karasuno, so starting Monday, I’ll be a first year here!”

Some of the team reacted with ah’s and ooo’s, while others seemed indifferent (namely, that Tsukishima jerk. Shouyou’s only known him for a few minutes but he’s already decided he doesn’t like him). One was scowling at him, as if he just stole his food. Shouyou shivered but decided to keep his thoughts to himself, he’d already done enough confrontation for one day.

“Well, since Ennoshita and Suga are gonna be at the nurse’s office for a while, we might as well introduce ourselves.” Daichi stepped aside as others gathered around him.

“Sorry ‘bout that earlier, Shouyou! I’m Nishinoya Yuu, Karasuno’s libero and your new senpai!” The boy who ran at him earlier apologized, his energy seeping into his greetings. Shouyou waved it off with a meek ‘it’s alright’ and they moved on to the next person.

A boy taller than Nishinoya pushed him to the side as the other protested with a, “Ryuu!”

“I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke- service ace for the volleyball team! You can call me Tanaka senpai” He said proudly. A few other members seemed to sweatdrop at this. At this point, Hinata had stars in his eyes, he had heard of Nishinoya from Chidoriyama. He was their champion libero, meeting him seems like a fever dream.

Then there’s Tanaka. The moment the word ‘ace’ came out of his mouth, Shouyou stopped listening and only saw his soon-to-be senpai with stars in the background.

_ Agh! Snap out of it, Shouyou- you can obsess over volleyball after this whole thing is done! _

With enough self-control, Shouyou just grinned, “That’s so cool- a service ace!”

“Don’t steal the spotlight you two,” Daichi cut in playfully, “We have our real ace over here.”

He grabbed a taller boy with his hair in a bun and some stubble on his chin. When he first looked at him, the tall man looked intimidating with his man bun and facial hair, but the moment he spoke, Shouyou lost all apprehension.

“Uh-um, hello! I’m Azumane Asahi, nice to meet you!” Asahi said in a gentle voice. The stutter had left once he got over initial shock but Shouyou could still hear the traces of nervousness and anxiety at the end of his introduction. “And as Daichi-san said, I’m the ace of the team . . but everyone else also helps.”

Shouyou inwardly sighed, Asahi was less of a delinquent and more of a nervous ball of anxiety. He felt pretty bad- anxiety could get worse when being judged by someone, especially over looks. And based on what he had just gone through, Asahi must be judged all the time.

“I’m Narita Kazuhito, a second year.”

“And I’m Kinoshita Hisashi, also a second year!”

The two were friendly, giving Shouyou grins and small waves to which he reciprocated with his own shy version. Narita and Kinoshita couldn’t help but coo at the boy, his smiles were adorable along with his tiny hands.

A girl with blonde hair came up beside another girl with blue hair. Shouyou had to admit- she was really pretty. But then again, he was gay so nothing much came out of that thought.

“Hello. I’m Kiyoko Shimizu and this is Yachi Hitoka. We’re the managers of the volleyball team, feel free to ask us for help anytime.” Shouyou nodded, waving back at Yachi who had been silent beside Kiyoko the whole time. She smiled, nerves calming.

There were three more in the gym, one of them being Tsukishima and the other being the scowling boy. The scowling one hadn’t bothered to look at him, instead having an intense glaring competition with the volleyball he was holding.

Another boy with ( _ cute _ ) freckles came up, seeing as the other two weren’t going to. “Hi, Hinata! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, um, I’m looking forward to being your classmate!”

Shouyou blushed- Yamaguchi was really cute. Or maybe he’s just weak for pretty boys.  _ Like Yamaguchi _ . If Shouyou said he never gay panicked on the court, he’d be lying  _ big time.  _ There so many hot and cute guys across the court- how could he not thirst after them?

Suddenly, Daichi appeared behind Tsukishima and the other boy, putting his arms across their shoulders, startling the two. He sported a strained grin, “Ah, ignore these two- they’re just really stubborn. This one is Tsukishima Kei,” he gestured to the blonde and turned to the scowling one, “And this is Kageyama Tobio.”

Shouyou flinched. He’s heard of Kageyama before- the King of The Court. He’s been described as tyrannical and overbearing, but seeing how he interacted with Daichi, it seems he’s mellowed out a bit.

Atsumu used to complain about him to the annoyance of Aran and Osamu. Shouyou was sure he was just jealous that Kageyama had more recognition than him. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or worry about him- Kageyama was infamous for his supposedly ‘high-and-mighty’ personality, he doesn’t think that should be something to be jealous about.

Daichi let go of the boys and put his hands on his hips, “The ones you saw leave were Ennoshita Chikara and Sugawara Koushi- you can meet them later when they come back. I’m the captain of this team, welcome to Karasuno!”

Shouyou grinned at them, “Ah, I’ve already introduced myself to Daichi-san, but I forgot about the rest!” he pulled at his fingers.

The team smiled (with the exception of Kageyama and Tsukishima), they’d only met the boy but were ready to protect him from all harm, but they doubted any would ever come- who would ever want to hurt Hinata Shouyou?

“I’m Hinata Shouyou and I’m going to be attending Karasuno from now on. Please take care of me!” As everyone welcomed him, Shouyou had forgotten about the reason why he was here, the promise that he’d return to Hyogo and reunite with his teammates and friends from Inarizaki. Surely, he’d fulfill that promise one day.

But right now, as he joked around with some of the students from Karasuno (aka the school he was supposed to despise), Shouyou found himself enjoying his stay more than he’d expected.

  
  


\---

  
  


Kageyama refused to meet his eyes.

The moment the bright, ginger haired boy had entered the gym, he knew he was fucked.

This was a rare occurrence (mostly because it’s never happened to him before), so Kageyama was at a loss. Either confront the boy as to how he was making him feel this way, or continue on and stare at him.

From a distance.

Preferably when he wasn’t looking.

It wasn’t actually that hard. Shouyou didn’t really look in his direction anyways as he didn’t even have a reason to. 

When thinking about it, the statement both hurt and relieved Kageyama. On one hand he had this weird feeling that stemmed from someone he hasn’t uttered a single syllable to and on the other he  _ wanted  _ to say something to that someone- to say something more than just a syllable; but many, many syllables!

He was stuck in a dilemma and he’s only fifteen.  _ Wow, congratulations Tobio, you’ve fucked yourself over again. _

Kageyama hopes it won’t affect his status on the team. Maybe he shouldn’t tell anyone- they might think he’s weird for acting like this towards the new kid.

So he stays silent and just hopes it’ll go away soon.

(It doesn’t.)

  
  


\---

  
  


Yeah, Shouyou can feel something, or someone, staring at him. It was unsettling, to be in a group of people only to feel a stare that definitely wasn’t coming from them.

But due to his nerves already balancing in between “ _ what the fuck am I doing”  _ and “ _ I’m enjoying this- why am I enjoying this?”,  _ Shouyou refuses to look behind for the sake of staying sane.

But the stare was also making him uncomfortable which had made him lose just a bit of his saneness, so either way he was going to lose his mind. But one had avoided confrontation-  _ props to you, Shouyou! _

“Sorry, Hinata. We’ve got to start our practice now.” Daichi apologized to Hinata who waved his hands in dismissal.

“No, no it’s fine! If you don’t mind, can I watch for a bit? Just until Takeda-sensei comes back!” Shouyou offered. He really wanted to see Karasuno play and study their dynamics. Maybe it would come in handy one day. 

( _ Not that, never that. Maybe I can learn from it when I go back to Inarizaki, I wasn’t thinking of that- _ )

“Of course, you’re more than welcome to watch us. The others might be there for a little longer- we’ve got to make sure Ennoshita doesn’t have an injury or a concussion.” Shouyou nodded as Daichi made his way back onto the court.

“Let’s get into new teams!”

“Yes, coach!”

Everyone made their way onto the court save for Kiyoko and Yachi who moved to the benches where they had a small conversation about new techniques that were being learnt.

Once the teams had been organized, Shouyou quickly skimmed over the gym. It had been difficult since their only other setter, Sugawara, was at the nurse’s office with Ennoshita which created an odd amount of people and only one team with a setter.

They compromised and used the next person who had a bit of setting experience which was Nishinoya. Although he was the libero, he’d seen an attack used by another team where the libero had jumped into the front line to set, all without touching the ground and quickly tried to reciprocate it.

It wasn’t that accurate or reliable, but seeing as this was a practice match, it seemed like a good idea to practice it here.

The left side of the net consisted of Daichi, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Narita. The second team had Tanaka, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Kinoshita. Shouyou couldn’t decide whether the pairings were fair as he’d never seen them play before (except for Nishinoya, but seeing as he’s also being the setter was unexpected).

The game started with Daichi serving first.

A chorus of “Nice Serve” echoed through the gym. Although Shouyou couldn’t hear anything other than the sound of shoes hitting the floor and the volleyball’s impact against hands.

The ball made it onto the other side of the net, being received by Tanaka which had bounced back to the left side.

“Chance ball!” Someone called out. A few more moves were made with the ball being spiked and blocked, received and set, before the sliding door to the gym opened without Shouyou’s notice.

“Do you play volleyball?”

Shouyou jumped a bit, not expecting the person behind him.

It was the silver haired person from before. He’d seen him leave with Takeda and Ennoshita right after he’d been hit with a ball. Shouyou gulped, he guesses this is the Sugawara Koushi Daichi had mentioned.

Complete with a grin and a small mole right below his eye, Sugawara would definitely fit into Shouyou’s list of pretty setters (The top of his list had Semi Eita from Shiratorizawa with Shirabu following a close second. He added Atsumu to the bottom of the list and continued to drag his name through the dirt in retaliation to being called short).  _ Geez _ , Shouyou wondered,  _ why were all these setters so good-looking? _

(He hears a tiny voice in his head chanting “Kageya-”, he chooses to ignore it. The voice persists.)

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” he stepped inside the gym. The game hadn’t stopped but some called out a ‘Suga-san!’ to which he waved back to, “I’m Sugawara Koushi. I heard we were going to have a new kid, just wasn’t sure if it was true.”

The more Shouyou stared at him, the more he wondered if Sugawara was even real and he wasn’t just having a fever dream. When he realizes this is real life, he makes a mental note to add him to the list.

“Ah, well you were right about that. .” Shouyou answered sheepishly, “I’m Hinata Shouyou. I’m a first year here starting on Monday.” 

“Aha! I was right!” Sugawara exclaimed in triumph, “So you’re a first year! Hmm, then that makes me your senpai! I’ll be sure to take good care of you while you’re at Karasuno, so no need to worry about anyone picking on you, got it?”

Despite his authoritative tone, Shouyou complied with no hesitation or nervousness- just a bit embarrassed to already have someone claim to protect them the moment they met, “Yes, Sugawara-senpai!”

“Ahh, it feels so good to be respected for once,” Sugawara glared at the two first years (if you can’t tell, it was Kageyama and Tsukishima). Pleased with Shouyou’s answer, he continued on to his original comment. “So,  _ do  _ you play volleyball?”

“Um, what makes you think that?” Shouyou replied, not answering the question. He felt as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been, although he wasn’t doing anything wrong- except for maybe betraying himself and his teammates by engaging in volleyball activities not related to his team.

“You looked pretty intense while watching the practice. Anyone that focuses on volleyball that much must have something to gain with watching, right?”

He supposes that makes sense.

“It’s not like you were just watching for amusement, either. I know those eyes- it’s the same as anyone else that’s analyzing a match.”  _ but your look is a bit more concentrated than others,  _ he doesn’t add.

“Er, please don’t tell the others?” Shouyou pleaded, trying to keep his voice down in case the managers or someone from the team heard. It was practically impossible as the sound of volleyballs slamming the floor was eighty percent of what he could hear; but still, Shouyou wanted to be more cautious.

Sugawara looked a bit taken aback but didn’t look too against his decision, just a bit curious. “Oh, sure. But why?”

“I’m um, trying to stay away from volleyball for a bit- at least, from team matches and uh . . stuff like that.” He wasn’t sure if his answer was reasonable enough, but Sugawara seemed to get his stiffness and dropped the topic.

“Ah, that’s alright then!” He looked behind him, “Takeda-sensei and Ennoshita are coming soon. They just had to have some last minute tests, so don’t worry about staying for too long.”

Shouyou nodded. Sugawara smiled at him and made his way inside, but not before stopping.

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Yes, Suga-senpai?”

Shouyou might as well as have exploded right then and there. Sugawara turned to him with the most genuine, comforting grin he’d ever experienced in his sixteen years of life, and spoke.

“Enjoy your stay here, we’re glad to welcome you to Karasuno!”

The match had resumed with Sugawara and Ennoshita who came a few minutes later. Watching the way the volleyball slammed against the spiker’s hands, or was hit against the blocker’s hands, Shouyou let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Coming to Karasuno, he had been bitter at first, already in the “I hate everything and I’m going to hate it until it’s over” headspace. But seeing everyone, meeting new people who enjoyed the same interest as him - even if they were a bit of an asshole - he realized, Miyagi wasn’t so bad.

And that’s what scared him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check the next chapter for an explanation ＞︿＜


	4. note: hiatus

there are a few things i would like to address in this note,,

BLACK LIVES MATTER

so i think you all know this, but there's a black lives matter movement right now. it would really help if you signed at least a few petitions or donate; and even if you can't, just spread some awareness about it please. this is a very serious matter and police brutality won't stop unless we actually do something about it.

if you support all lives matter, uh please stay away from this fic, i can't control what you do but just know that it we are protesting **black lives,** not asian, white, or other races. yeah all lives matter but that's not what we're fighting for right now- all lives aren't being oppressed at the moment. imagine if you broke your leg and called the ambulance but they check the uninjured people first, instead of _you_ _._ the person with the _broken leg._

and **do not donate to** change.org; the donations only go to the website and not the actual movement. there's a thread on twitter where you can sign and donate,, i can't find it right now but please support it.

HIATUS

there's a lot of things going on right now with the riots, protesting, corona virus, and even _ebola,_ like wtf 

i've been in a slump for a long time and writing has helped a bit. but recently it's gotten worse due to some circumstances and i can't really focus on this fic right now.

i also have finals which i need to focus on, and my mom's stressing me out about getting along with her boyfriend and his son but it's pretty hard for me to trust people (especially boys) due to something that happened. it's a bit hard to deal with all these things right now along with my everlasting mental breakdown,, i feel like i'm going to cry every second hhh.

i'll still keep writing the chapters but until then, i just won't post them. sorry for the inconvenience, i just need a little break from everything right now. when i come back, i'll post a bunch of fics tho, i have a lot of drafts.

thank you for reading so far!! i'll try my best to come back as soon as i can (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> i’ll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible (hopefully i won’t abandon this)!!


End file.
